Love versus Right and Wrong
by Distrustful.Hope
Summary: Harry and Draco. Romance, Tragedy, Angst. Beware of love, lust, and passion.
1. Chapter 1Angst

Love versus Right and Wrong

Ch. 1--Angst

Harry knew it was just a little to late to be wandering around trying to find Ron but he was bored with the common room. He had just gotten into a fight with Ginny about quidditch and needed to get away from her temper. She looked so beautiful when she was angry, if they got to close he wouldn't be able to deny the fact that he had secretly fallen in love with her. He wanted to admit it but was to doubtful of love…he hadn't grown up feeling love like so many normal people. He had watched love from an underwater point of view, slightly muted, like a beautiful view from the backseat of a car.  
He realized he had gone the wrong way in his thoughts. He wasn't in the hall Ron or Hermione patrolled as prefects, but in Draco Malfoy's. 'Better turn around now, or else you'll be serving detention in the dungeons cleaning out used cauldrons,' Harry thought. "Potter, tsk tsk out this late, looking for your dear mudblood girlfriend?" Draco Malfoy's voice rang out stingingly. Harry stopped dead. He turned to face his bitter enemy and was shocked to see Draco looking very solemn, not with his usual hostile tone.  
At seeing Harry's curiosity at his face Draco panicked for a moment, made his expression more antagonistic, and walked forward. The first thought to run through Draco's mind was 'My God his eyes…'; he worried at this, lately he had grossly enjoyed his own cruelty to Harry less and less and felt something different, something strange.  
As Draco moved forward his eyes drifted over Harry's body, he wasn't wearing his robes but had his tie loosened and shirt out over his pants making his forearms more than hinted at. 'How can you think these things! It's Potter we're talking about…bloody hell his eyes.' They intentionally bumped into each other throwing tingles up Draco's spine.  
"Malfoy," Harry used an acidic tone to make sure his joy at seeing Draco practically invisible. "Potter," Draco did the same, only Draco was much less convincing. Harry had noticed lately Malfoy was getting strange. He seemed so unhappy when seeing Harry around people, especially girls, and genuinely happy when there were moments like this, no one around, deserted halls at night.  
Harry shivered at the eye contact that was made. Draco's cold blue eyes were heart stopping. Harry thought he would jinx himself for that thought. 'WHY MALFOY?! You hate Malfoy. You love Ginny. There. Bloody hell I'm going insane.' Harry's thoughts were so jumbled and then the torent of insults began.  
"Potter, why don't you run along and find dear Weasley, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. Aren't you two glued to each others' faces snogging lately?" Malfoy's tone when a few short weeks ago would have been bitingly cold was now so depressively comfortless. "Ginny and I are not a couple, Malfoy. We're friends. I don't have a girlfriend." Harry wasn't sure why he threw in that last bit of information even as the words came out but he felt it necessary. Malfoy blushed at the last statement. The pink tint on his to-pale-skin was endearing to Harry. He was contemplating cursing himself into oblivion for thinking his unconditional enemy was in any way endearing. Draco looked gravely upset, Harry wanted to comfort him but didn't know how, the two hated each other. Why was he feeling compassion?  
"You don't? Perfect Potter, captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team is a single man? Unbelievable." Draco was sarcastic. Harry had a strong temptation to reach out and brush his face with his finger tips, Harry not usually an impulsive person did just that. Draco took hold of Harry's hand, their eyes were locked in an affectionate gaze. Harry snapped out of the moment.  
He became enraged. What was he doing?! He dropped Draco's gaze and turned to flee. Something caught his wrist, Draco's hand. Draco wouldn't let go, how he wanted to but something stopped him form it. He swung Harry back to face him in an aggressive yet gentle fashion, grabbed his face with both hands, leaned in, and stole a kiss. The passion between them was undeniable, their bodies were pressing against each other, their tongues were entwining. Draco's hands were tangled in Harry's hair, Harry's hands settled lightly on Draco's chest, his firm, toned, rippled chest. Harry awoke from his stupor, Draco had just kissed him! The kiss lasted but a moment but it would change they're lives forever. 


	2. Chapter 2Weakness

Harry ran to the common room like mad. What had just happened? Had he just kissed a Malfoy and a Malfoy who was a bloke?! Harry hurriedly said the password and rushed into the common room, there stood Ginny happy to see him. Harry rushed through his excuses saying he was tired and hadn't found Ron. Harry rushed up to his dormitory and lay in bed. He had the curitans drawn and was tossing and turning with angst all night.  
When Harry awoke the day after the disaster it was a bright Saturday morning. One where Harry would have loved to practice quidditch with his closest friends, minus Hermione of course who refused to do anything except referee, but not today, today Harry wanted to stay locked up in a dark room with no one to read his actions on his face. Harry's worst fear now was no longer Voldemort, Voldemort wasn't even second now. His first fear now was losing Draco, his second seeing Draco, third someone finding out about what happened and finally Voldemort came fourth and final.  
"Ey Mate, wake up," Ron cried cheerfully pulling back the curtains to reveal Harry sprawled across his bed, with his hands covering his face. "Come on, it's a beau'iful day. Ginny wants to play quidditch and we've got a full team if you'll just get out of bed!" Harry groaned and rolled over, "Not today Ron, ask Ginny to play seeker and Seamus to player Chaser. I'm uh-too tired." Ron sighed and left, what was wrong with Harry?  
Harry thought about the kiss, how perfect it had been. Much better than when Cho had kissed him a year ago Draco's technique was perfect, how his tongue seemed to be programmed to know how to act, how his lips were never to firm or to soft, how he breathed into Harry's mouth to give Harry the scent of him, but most of all how as he pulled away he gently and passionatly bit Harry's lower lip leaving him wanting more. Draco was so passionate and forceful, yet gentle and uncertain. Harry hated this, did this make him gay? How could he be? Harry, feeling tired and angsty, walked to the Great Hall after getting dressed. He picked up some toast and bacon and walked out not wanting to chance running into anyone. He wished he was invisible and then remembered, he could be. Harry headed up the main staircase and took a few less-used routes to avoid any contact. It was here that he saw Draco. Harry thought about turning and fleeing but needed to have courage. 'Be manly,' he told himself, 'pretend it didn't happen, have some courage.' Draco turned and saw him. There tears in his eyes. Harry closed the few feet of space between them and held him. He let his arms wrap around Draco and let him sob. Finally, he pulled away catiously from Harry. He looked him in the eyes and whispered, "What are we going to do?" "I dont know Draco, I just don't know. We can't talk here...somewhere, outside. Meet me on the far side of the lake in fifteen minutes." Harry wiped a final tear from Draco's gorgeous, expressive, silver-blue eyes, brushed his cheek with his finger tips and sped to his dormitory. Choking down his breakfast he grabbed his invisibility cloak, his wand, and his sneak-o-scope. He wanted this to be real and hated it. He wanted to trust Draco but knw he couldn't let himself until he was sure. He donned the cloak, stuffed the sneak-o-scope in his pocket, and walked briskly to the far side of the lake. Draco was already waiting for him. Harry had planned this fast but perfectly. He came up behind Draco to see if the sneak-o-scope went off, if it did he would silently leave and go on to business as usual...on the other hand if it didn't he didn't know what he was going to do. The sneak-o-scope lay silent and still as a grave for five minutes until Harry decided it was time he took of the invisibility cloak and greeted Draco.  
"I decided what I want to do Harry. You have to agree to it I can't make you do anything, well I could," Draco raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way that made Harry feel hot, "but I won't. I am so weak around you. No one makes me weak...but I surrendered everything last night. I let down walls I didn't even know I had. I am yours Harry." Draco looked so desperate for Harry, so fragile, he just wanted to cradle him in his arms. "Draco, I-I want you too. I hate it, I don't understand it but, I do. I just don't know. I don't want people to know. I'm so confused, so weak." Harry fell to the ground. He sat there looking so hopeless Draco got down on his knees in front of him, pulled his chin up, kissed him lightly and said ever so sweetly, "You are my life now, even if in secret, you are my life. I will pretend to still hate you, to like girls, I will hide this for you, but I love you." Harry kissed him. Harry was so depressed yet so happy. He felt powerless, Harry Potter who had defeated the Dark Lord five times over, when faced with passion was powerlessly weak. Harry didn't want the moment of desire taking over to end but like springtime all things must end. So naturally minutes later there was a racket coming form the nearby brush. 


	3. Chapter 3Dishonesty

Ch. 3-- Dishonesty

Harry mouthed the word "Pretend," Draco decided his gorgeous green eyes were desperate, 'Thank Merlin they aren't regretful...I love him...' The two immediately "got into character," they got up and started the battle. "Potter you're such a git. Why don't you go snog Lady Weaslebee and leave me alone?" The sneer caught Harry off guard but he caught himself quickly. "Shut your mouth Malfoy, Ginny and I aren't a couple and at least, if she was, I'd have better taste than you. Parading around with Pugface Parkinson." Hermione and Ron emerged from the brush giggling and kissing, Harry stopped dead. "What?" Hermione and Ron stopped dead. "Uh-Harry-We-uh-uh...uh..." Ron stuttered. "Ron, Hermione, are you a couple?!" Harry's voice was full of disgust, he didnt know how they couldn't tell him. "Oh look mudblood and Weaslebee are so disgustingly cute I actually want to vomit." "Lay off them Malfoy. Just go. No one wants you here anyway." Harry's comment was a stab to Draco's heart but he knew he was just putting on a show, a very convincing show. "Fine then, I'll just leave and let the two love birds argue with you Potter." He turned to Ron and Hermione and looked them over with disgust, "Hope you two are happy when you have squibs as children." He stalked off angrily but secretly looked at Harry lovingly when he knew Ron and Hermione wouldn't see.  
"How long have you two been together and not been telling me? Were you planning on telling me or were you just going to sneak around my back forever pretending to fight and like other people?!" Harry's eyes began to tear with anger. His two best friends decieving him but some of his anger came from his own actions. Esentially that's what he was about to start doing with Draco. Was this going to rip his mind to shreds? All the thoughts running through his mind were going to make his brain explode. He fled.  
He didn't get more than a few yards into the forest before Draco's arms clasped around him and pulled him into the very large hollow of a tree. Harry fell sobbing into his arms. "Draco, my best friends are lying to me. That's what I have to do to them... I hate hurting them this way but I can't tell them. How am I supposed to do this Draco?" Harry continued to sob. Draco wanted to comfort him but he wasn't sure how. He knew that if he kissed Harry it would make him feel better, he knew that Harry had undeniable feelings of at the very least lust towards him, but it could also make him feel worse. Draco had been lying to people for years about this. He had known since he was seven that he was different from most people. His father was a raging homophobe and his mother was an unaccepting tramp. As soon as Draco found out his "differences" were unliked by his entire family he began the string of lies. For years Draco has supressed feeling a certain way towards Harry, for so long he had denied himself admitting how he truly felt.  
Draco took hold of Harry's hands. Harry tried to cringe away from him but Draco held him tight. "I know you're upset, but we have to lie about this and keep it a secret. They'd kill us if we didn't. They chose to keep that a secret for Merlin knows why. This isn't your fault Harry. It'll be okay." Draco whispered this in Harry's ear soothing him. "I'm here. I'll always be here." "How was I so lucky as to find you Draco?" Harry breathed. "Oh Lion Boy, I'm the lucky one"  
Harry straightened himself up and clung to Draco. Harry realized he was somewhat ashamed of feeling this way. 'I'm so torn inside between what I know is right and what I know I feel. How can this be real?' Harry's thoughts blurred. "I think I need to sleep." Harry pulled on the invisiblity cloak and stumbled back to his dormitory, thinking of Draco somehow made him woozy and happy all at once. What was he going to do with his dishonest self? Weren't Gryffindors supposed to be trustworthy... 


	4. Chapter 4Depression

Ch. 4--Depression

The next morning when Harry awoke he found Draco and told him they would proceed with caution. He had explained this was dangerous and harmful but he couldn't deny what he knew in his heart.Together in the Room of Requirement they had figured out the "terms of the relationship." They would see each other as the truly wish they could whenever possible and most important they would keep their love a secret at any and all costs.  
It was weeks later, weeks in Harry's mind in which he had never been happier or felt more torn apart. Harry still loved Ginny but he also loved Draco. Harry had spent time with Draco in secret but in public everyone knew how Ginny and Harry felt about each other. They weren't a couple but it seemed like the entire school knew that one day, as far as they knew, Harry would ask her to be his. Harry secretly wanted Ginny to be his, he told Draco it was all an act but in truth he loved Ginny. He loved Draco too though. Everything inside of Harry tore him apart now. The things in his mind had torn him apart so much he had fallen off the edge.  
That same morning when Draco awoke he smiled. Draco was to happy. He had confided in his one confidant Daphne Greengrass about his relationship with Harry. Daphne had gasped saying he was dangerous and he couldn't be trusted, but after seeing how happy he made Draco, Daphne had given her blessing but with a warning of caution.  
Draco strolled out of the dungeon common room and went to find Harry. He dropped into one of Harry's favorite secret hang out places, the bathroom on the fourth floor, the one Moaning Mrytle never ventured into. Draco whistled as he walked, twirling his wand, habits he only did when he was happy enough to get past his problems. As he opened the door he saw something on the floor, droplets of blood. He panicked. "Harry?!" He heard a gasp as if from pain, and a murmured spell in a voice he knew to well. The words were an incantation he feared. A few paces later revealed Harry, the love of Draco's life, kneeling in his own blood. Draco dropped on his knees to the ground, "Baby..." he whispered. Harry tried to move away form him, but made to little an effort for it to be real. "Baby, baby, why?" Draco wanted to cry, the love of his life was harming himself...cutting himself! "I just...I'm so..." Harry fell into sobs in Draco's arms. "Don't do the to yourself Harry. I can't loose you." "Draco...I..." Draco's sorrow very quickly turned into a slight anger. "Why Harry? Why are you hurting yourself? Hm?" He had stood up by this point and his eyes were full of passion and fire. Harry began to sob, "I'm just so torn apart. Draco I LOVE you, but I love Ginny too...I'm just so..." Draco cut him off, his anger was flaring, his temper back, Daphne was right he couldn;t trust Harry. "I trusted you, I love you and you love someone else!" "I love you I just don't know how I feel anymore about Ginny. Me loving you is me being gay Draco. I just don't know if I accept that about myself. It's not you, I love you, but I..." Draco was shocked. He loved Harry so compeletely and for so long, he had denied it, but it had deepened in his hate for his lust. Lust had turned into love. It had never occured to him Harry might be in the slightest uncomfortable. Draco had come to terms with who he was, obviously Harry hadn't. Draco slid down next to Harry and cleaned his scars up. He was gentle and loving, he regretted being so tempermental. "Harry, I love you, with my whole heart, with no doubt I love you." His tone was so serious, Harry knew with no doubt he felt the same way. He had no issue knowing he loved Draco, just the subconcious fact that this made him gay toyed with his mind. When Harry explained this Draco nodded. "I think I understand...I just don't know if I can deal with you hurting yourself because of this." Harry's eyes grew solemn, "I don;t do this because of you, or us, or anyone but myself. This is the debt I have to pay"  
"What? How can you...Harry explain to me how you have any debt to people..." Draco was so confused Harry had saved countless lives including his own, he had fended off evil in its purest form, how could he have a deb to pay. "I could have stopped Cedric from being murdered by Voldemort. I'm just repaying myself for my slow actions and all the pain people felt because I couldn't save him..." Draco took hold of Harry. He ran his fingers through his untidy hair. He kissed his ear, his neck, his lips, anything to calm him down. "Harry, anything the Dark Lord wants the Dark Lord gets, if he wanted Cedric dead, he was dead, not even you could have stopped it I think"  
Harry had been staring at his feet this whole time. Draco lifted Harry's chin looked him straight in the eyes and kissed him. Draco tried to pour all his passion into this kiss. He wanted to show Harry his love. The kiss was perfect, everything it was supposed to be, everything Draco wanted it to show Harry and more, but somethings cannot last, perfect passion being one of them, one set of Harry's stitches Draco had sewn into his wrists with his wand split. The blood began to drip again. 


	5. Chapter 5Guilt

Ch. 5--Guilt

Authours Note: Sorry it took forever to get chapter 4 up and then to get chapter 5, I got severe writer's block for chapter five and its finally coming. Oh and chapter four kinda sucked I know, I was so awake when I wrote it. See I can only write at my best when I'm in an obsucre mood like extreme sleepiness. ENJOY!

A few hours later the two lovers were apart. Harry was in his dormitory studing his self inflicted wounds. He longed to rip into himself again, but for Draco he would deny himself what he so longed for. They looked so deep, thank Merlin Draco was practically a born healer. Harry began to think about Cedric, his friend and his first love, Harry didn't still love Cedric, he just missed him so terribly and wished he could have reacted faster. The guilt he felt for not being able to save Cedric overwhelmed him unless he was in the company of Ginny or Draco. It was funny how strange his situatuion was, both his loves made him feel the exact same things it was as if when he was with one it was as if he was with the other. He longed every moment to be in Draco's arms, but in those same moments he longed to Ginny in his. 'I wish I didn't have to do this to them...Lie to them, sneak around behind the other's back, pretend its all an act.' The guilt of his actions towards his loves was almost as great as this guilt he felt for Cedric's death. Tears began to stream form Harry's perfect green eyes. The door opened, as Ron and Hermione looked up from their hand holding and kissing, they looked shocked, they were shocked. "Harry?!" Hermione's worried squeal pentrated Harry's guilty conscience's thoughts. As he slowly looked up from his knees, ashamed, his hair covering his eyes, he looked at his best friends. Ron was in terror. "Harry, why the bloody 'ell do you have scars all over you?! Wha's goin' on?!" Harry tried to find his voice, it finally came out as a small whisper. "I just fell from my firebolt, I uh, lost control of it and fell into a lot of ragged brush that tore me up." His excuse was pitiful, his broom was no where in sight, he never thought these things through anymore. "Harry, don't lie to us," Hermione was on the floor, on her knees in front of him, trying to make eye contact, "You've never fallen off a broom before and your firebolt has that speacial feature to where you can't fall off. Tell us the truth, what happened to us, we used to trust each other." Hermione's gentle caring voice tore into Harry's heart like a knife and his tears flowed even harder. "I just, I'm just, so...guilty. I could have saved him..." Ron hung back by the door, Ron was really sympathetic of Harry but...tears weren't his strong suite."Harry," Hermione said grabbing his hand to comfort him, "what are you talking about? Who could've you saved?" "I could've saved him 'Mione...I could have saved him...and I was just...to slow..." Harry's voice cracked and he coughed frm all the tears. "Who Harry?" Hermione was holding on to his hand for dear life now, her voice depserate. "Cedric"  
Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and began to cry, realizing what he meant. "No, Harry no, once V-V-Voldemort wants someone dead, its as good as done. There's nothing you could have done, don't feel this way, it isnt your fault." "Yes it is Hermione, I saved Ginny from him, you, Ron, but I couldn't save Cedric. I just...don't know why I reacted so slow! I'm so awful..." Ron took a deep strong breath and very quickly as if ashamed of this he said "Harry don't feel guilty, it wasn't your fault, you were to far away and you were in shock. You couldn't have done anything." His words slurred together like when he was drunk off firewhiskey, he looked at his two best friends angrily and walked out the door slamming it behind him. 


	6. Chapter 6Rage

Ch. 6--Rage 

Authors Note:SPRING BREAK!! WOO! That means I'll be posting faster for like a week-ish. OH! If there are any grammatical errors in this just tell me or ignore it because I use notepad and it doesn't have spell check! So...LET IT BEGIN!And to that Anon. review I'm spacing out my paragraphs JUST FOR YOU. heart.last thing i promise snogging is actually MORE than kissing, in the books it emplys snogging means the British-English equiv. of "making out" its more like...how would you say it..."second base"

Harry pulled away from Hermione's embrace slowly. "Why is Ron mad? Did I do something...?" His voice was distant, as he had been from his best mate for awhile. "Well, Harry, he thinks you hate him, you've been avoiding us lately and you've looked so odd...I dunno, like you've stopped being you and started being an imprint of who you used to be. He can't change it, or at least he doesn't know how to. You haven't told him what's wrong and I think he's just afraid you're angry with him for some reason...and he's such a complicated man Harry." "Hermione...since when do you understand Ron's mind? And why didn't you tell me you two were a couple? And I know I've been...distant but so much is happening and I don't know how to tell you because I can't. And...lately the only thing keeping me sane is..." he paused to stop himself from saying 'Ginny and Draco' to just say, "Ginny."

"About Ginny...Harry...I don't think you should lead her on this way...she's so crazy about you, and I think if you keep this going, she'll ger her heart broken and I don't want that to happen." "Hermione, I'm not leading Ginny on. I'm in love with her, I'm just not ready for a relationship." Hermione squeeled. "OH HARRY! That's BRILLANT!" "Shush, okay? I'm kind of trying to figure some things out first..like unravelling this guilt..." "Alright, but Harry, Ginny won't wait for you forever. She's completely in love with you but she doesn't want to be something you had to think about." "I know...but what about you and Ron? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well...We weren't sure it was going to work out, and we didn't want people to know and three minutes later us to have broken up, so for the frist month we were just going to see if it would be awkward or if it's what we really wanted--" "This has been going on more than a month?!" Harry interrupted, a tad bit angry. "Yes, now please let me finish. So after a month, it worked so well. He was the perfect gentleman and Harry you've always known how I felt about him, but somehow we didn't know how to tell you. All of a sudden you were distant, and guarded, and the only person you would talk to is Ginny, and we just didn't know what to tell you. We didn't want you to think we didn't want you to know. It was just so complicated, but we made each other so...happy. Harry, I've never been happy before Ron, I just didn't know how to explain it to anyone. I hope you're okay with this" "Hermione, if I wasn't in such a foul mood, I'd be brewing firewhiskey and putting together a common room party for you. But why were you two heading into an empty dormitory...Hermione have you and Ron been snogging?!" Hermione laughed, hit Harry with a pillow, squealed the word 'NO!' and they laughed together for a few moments.  
Ron stormed out of the common room feeling quite shut out. He loved Hremione, with everything he had he loved her, and she acted like Harry was Merlin reincarnated. His best mate had shut him out, his girlfriend was being very complicated, and his sister couldn't stop raving about his best mate. Life had taken such an odd turn for Ron, he was happy yet stressed to a breaking point.

Prefect duties, homework, girls, Harry, Ginny, everything seemed to fall on him. Hermione was the one person he had now. He loved her so compeletly it was as if he had thought he was a whole person in himself, only to find out he was missing a whole half of him, and that half just happened to be Hermione. All his stress, his angst was melted into sheer and perfect happiness. Nothing mattered more to him than Hermione Jane Granger, quidditch fast became a third priority, studies were pointless unless spent with her, Harry was a second in his life. He worried about Harry all the same, fretted they were drifting apart, but if her angelic face came around him he would simply forget. He could be in the middle of being murdered, fighting for his life and if she rounded the corner he would pause to admire the undeniable beauty of her body, mind, and soul that he had the privilege to call his girl.

Ron heard footsteps, looking up, hoping in vain it would be Hermione, as the tall, lanky, blonde figure of Draco Malfoy rounded the corner Ron sighed angirly. His mood was already foul, this was the last thing he needed, the last person he needed to have to deal with. Ron tried to just keep walking but Malfoy stood in his way.  
"What Malfoy?" Ron asked angirly. Malfoy sneered at Ron. He hated having to pretend to like Ron when he was around Harry. This could be one chance to let out a little pent up anger. "Oh nothing Weaslebee, just wondering where your mudblood girlfriend is, aren't you two always snogging behind Potter's back?" Ron's rage flared. He shoved Malfoy against a wall as hard as his toned muscles would allow him. "Dont you ever talk about Hermione that way. Snot form that damn cat of her's is worth more than you, so do not even begin to insult her or you will find very quickly more than just my wand can hurt you." Ron released him shoving him to the ground, he began to walk away but Malfoy used a simple trip jinx to make Ron stumble.

Ron regained his balance and threw himself on top of Draco. Quidditch had made Ron a little more than toned and he had always rough housed with Fred and George making the punches falling on Draco's face a little harder than expected. He heard a snap and felt the gush of blood from Draco's nose. Ron's rage flowed form his mind to his fists to Draco's face with no end until he heard the voice of his angel cry out to him to stop.

Hermione and Harry ran around the corner shocked, Hermione stood there wondering why on Earth Ron would be beating someone, then seeing Malfoy lying there, writhing in pain, she realized this must have been provoked. Harry pulled Ron off Draco, trying to pretend he wasn't worried about Draco.

Hermione conjured a stretcher and saw it off to the Hospital Wing, as to not incriminate Ron. Once the stretcher with Draco aboard was away, Harry turned to Ron and began shouting "Why the hell do you go and bloody beat people for no damn reason Ron?! You realize you can get expelled now?!" "So now you're standing up for Malfoy?! He bloody called Hermione a mudblood, now Malfoy's your best mate or something?! Just ditch me and Mione for someone who's treated you like scum form day one." Ron was growing redder by the minute, his best mate was turning on him and couldn't take it. "It's not like that! You bloody beat him, he'll tell and you can get expelled! And do you honestly think I'm sticking up for him?!" "Yeah I do. You dont talk to me and Mione anymore the only person you'll talk to is Gin. You're not you anymore Harry." Hermione placed her hand on Ron's shoulder to calm him.

Harry's tone went from angry shouting to a shyness that had lately become his normal voice. "It's not like that Ron..." "Then what is it?!" Ron was still shouting. "I can't...tell you..." Ron shrugged Hermione's hand off and walked away, Hermione followed after him looking miserably at Harry before she ran after her love.


End file.
